


The Heart of the Beast

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [10]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Brash Hunter Mizuki, Gore, Other, Revenge, Tentacle Beast Shuusuke, Tentacle Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Hunter Mizuki Hajime thought he was different from every other man who had gone into the Fuji Swamp of the Seishun Forest in search of the famed monster there, only to never come out. He did everything he could to prepare himself for battle with the beast, but nothing could prepare him for the reality of the ancient being that resided in the murky bowels of that swamp.





	The Heart of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest bonus round 1. Also, it's an extremely unpretty story and is probably really gross for most people. Reader discretion is advised.

Tales of the Seishun Beast reigned far and wide across the land, regaling stories of men who braved the swamp where the legendary monster dwelled and never came out. Some of the anecdotes told of men who did come out but not the same as when they entered, and not necessarily with all the pieces intact they started with.

One man wasn’t afraid. Fear made men into cowards, he thought, and cowardice was just another form of weakness to be exploited.

Determined to be the lone survivor of the swamp and a hero to the people of the land, hunter Mizuki Hajime set into the Fuji Marsh in search of the best kill of his career. It had taken exhaustive research into every piece of lore about it, but he had finally devised the perfect strategy.

And if he had to lull the Beast’s only living brother into complacency and tear the information out of it by force, then so be it.

Deep inside the swamp, Mizuki wrapped his hands around his weapon, specialized to fend off attacks from the Beast’s famed tentacles. He strode confidently farther and farther into the dark, murky depths of it, but when he felt something soft and wet brush his leg, he froze.

The presence lingered, dragging against the back of his calf and thighs. A soft, wispy voice called his name as if carried by the wind.  _ Hajime _ .

Closing his eyes, Mizuki shivered as the phantom-like visitor snaked another limb up and around to his front. It was part of his plot: lure it in by pretending to be lured, and strike. He had heard many accounts of the Beast’s deviant nature, assaulting passers-by with the lure of sex and a resulting sentence of death.

So lure he did, remaining perfectly still while the Beast plucked at the ties of his clothing and flung it aside piece by piece. Soon he stood wearing nothing but his boots, and the beast continued its siren song. It did not seem to cotton onto his plot, Mizuki though as he still remained a few inches away from his trusty weapon. It was almost asking him to kill it.

Mizuki allowed the Beast to continue its perusal of his body, the tentacles skimming across planes of pale flesh and eliciting a shudder of thrill when it coiled around his cock and started to pump. It was clearer to him how so many men had been lured to their deaths by this monster. Its touch was like silk and deceptively warm for something that resides in the cold, wet viscera of the wetlands.

His eyes flew open when another slippery tendril lapped at the other end, circling the hole slowly, carefully, until it could slide inside. A loud, ragged moan tore out of Mizuki, the sensation of being touched everywhere he liked to be touched all at once more intense than he could have possibly imagined. The creature’s touch was gentle, almost reverent, and it was making his nerves crackle with pleasure.

Barely aware of anything but pure feeling, Mizuki didn’t notice when he was no longer on his feet. Suspended only by an array of tentacles, Mizuki no longer had the will to do anything but give into them as they milked bliss from every orifice. Two tentacles were then pumping in and out of his hole, prying him wider and wider open until he wanted to scream from the wondrous pressure if not for the one teasing the back of his throat.

When Mizuki finally came, his entire body deflated from the sheer exertion of it, but the tentacles nursing his most sensitive areas did not slow their ministrations. Pain that had once been pleasure surged through him, and his lungs were rapidly becoming starved for air. 

The tendrils that had teased his ass started to invade his guts, pushing up farther and farther into his intestines. Mizuki’s eyes were flung wide open, panic blurring his vision as he felt blood run down his legs and drip onto the swamp floor.

_ You hurt Yuuta _ , it whispered directly into his mind.  _ We only wanted to be let be, but you couldn’t do that, could you, Mizuki Hajime? _

It wasn’t long after that until consciousness started slipping away, but in his last lucid moments of life, Mizuki could feel his body being torn open from balls to chin before everything fizzled out and went black. And thus Mizuki Hajime was marked as yet another who fell prey to the Seishun beast and never left the Fuji Swamp. 

However, his purpose not yet completed, hundreds of tiny, translucent eggs lined his gouged open belly, stealing whatever warmth was left over to grow. The Beast marked little pleasure in its encounter with Mizuki, but raising a new family to replace the lost kin slain by hunters just like this one was its sole purpose. 

Mizuki Hajime was nothing to Shuusuke, the true ancient moniker of the Seishun Beast. Once its offspring sapped every bit of life-giving nutrients from his meat sack, his body would be a nonentity, as well.

Such were the rewards of hubris.


End file.
